See You Again
by FairyTailReader13
Summary: Tears spill falling on her pale face one-shot WARNING: Character death. Rated T for words used


**Hi guys, sorry I haven't been on in a while. I've been REALLY busy. So anyway, I heard this song and this came to mind. No, I'm not depressed, just emotional from the song. Hope you enjoy, well I think you'll cry more than enjoy.**

 **I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL EITHER**

* * *

I see her jump in front of me. I instantly scream "NOOOOOO" but it was too late. It hit her. She fell lifeless in front of me, in front of my eyes. I crouch next to her holding her head, tears spilling out falling on her pale face.

 **3 weeks later**

 **It's been a long day without you, my friend**

 **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

 **We've come a long way from where we began**

 **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

 **When I see you again**

 **(Hey)**

I look at her in the casket, taking my time looking at every detail of her face.

 **Damn, who knew?**

 **All the planes we flew**

 **Good things we've been through**

 **That I'll be standing right here talking to you**

 **'Bout another path**

 **I know we loved to hit the road and laugh**

 **But something told me that it wouldn't last**

 **Had to switch up**

 **Look at things different, see the bigger picture**

 **Those were the days**

 **Hard work forever pays**

 **Now I see you in a better place (see you in a better place)**

I think about all of our memories that we had together, that we shared together. They cover up the hole they put her in, everybody around me start crying even more. Even Gajeel is crying.

 **Uh**

 **How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?**

 **Everything I went through you were standing there by my side**

 **And now you gon' be with me for the last ride**

 **It's been a long day without you, my friend**

 **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (I see you again)**

 **We've come a long way (yeah, we came a long way) from where we began (you know we started)**

 **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (let me tell you)**

 **When I see you again**

 **(Aah oh, aah oh**

 **Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)**

 **Yeah**

I look at her grave stone and stare at it hoping this is all a dream

 **First you both go out your way**

 **And the vibe is feeling strong**

 **And what's small turn to a friendship**

 **A friendship turn to a bond**

 **And that bond will never be broken**

 **The love will never get lost (and the love will never get lost)**

 **And when brotherhood come first**

 **Then the line will never be crossed**

 **Established it on our own**

 **When that line had to be drawn**

 **And that line is what we reach**

 **So remember me when I'm gone (remember me when I'm gone)**

The memory I miss greatly . . . was when we first kissed

 **How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?**

 **Everything I went through you were standing there by my side**

 **And now you gon' be with me for the last ride**

 **So let the light guide your way, yeah**

 **Hold every memory as you go**

 **And every road you take, will always lead you home, home**

I see a light behind me. I turn and instantly choke out in sobs. She stands there in a beautiful white dress that compliments her hair and her eyes. She walks to me and puts her hands on my face. We both fall and sit on our knees, foreheads touching, our eyes closed.

"Thank you, for everything." She says. I look at her with tears in my eyes. She has tears in her eyes too.

 **It's been a long day without you, my friend**

 **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

 **We've come a long way from where we began**

 **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

 **When I see you again**

She disappears and I cry even more.

 **(Aah oh)**

 **(Uh)**

 **(Aah oh)**

 **(Yeah)**

 **(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)**

 **(Ya, ya)**

 **When I see you again**

 **(Uh)**

 **See you again**

 **(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)**

 **(Yeah, yeah, uh-huh)**

 **When I see you again**

"Thank you . . . for letting me see you again"


End file.
